The World of the Undead
The World of the Undead is a non-canonical Nazi Zombies storyline created by 900bv. The story follows a worldwide infection. There are 7 downloadable chapters covering all of the continents, including Antarctica. Background All chapters feature 5-8 levels and all of the levels follows the classic wave style, with a twist. In each map there is a criteria modelled as an easter egg that when completed you can go to the next level. When it's the done the closing cutscene plays and the players are asked whether they want to continue. If 3/4 say yes the waves carry on. All of these eggs are possible in solo and in multiplayer it is the same but obviously easier to complete. Premise The story follows 4 characters involved with the infection in each continent. Each chapter follows 4 characters who are protecting themselves in their continent, trying to live. Chapters Chapter 1: North America The North America chapter follows 4 people who are trying to protect themselves, one of which caused the havoc (and story). Characters John T. Baneson The neuroscientist that brought 115 to the masses, John T. Baneson is just about the American equivalent of Edward Richtofen. His experimentation with animals and 115 in the Highdon Research Facility created deadly monsters and distaster. These animals were stronger than expected and their holds were no match for their power. These animals invaded San Diego during The Outbreak of 2016. He is one of the protagonists of Chapter 1. Leonard Wells, PhD This man realized what John had done and foresaw the fate of the earth. He holds extreme anger against John and has tremendous willpower to destroy the virus. His role in The Outbreak of 2016 is unknown, but it is very likely he was working in Highdon Research Facility like John as they seem to know eachother well. He is one of the protagonists of Chapter 1. Cpl. Reginald Baxter A server for the U.S Army stationed in the Highdon Research Facility, mainly for defense and security. He is of African-American descent and has been in the U.S. Army since the age of 19. He was pulled into the battle when John and Leonard were attempting to escape the facility, only to be trapped in Dr. Rellers room. He is one of the protagonists of Chapter 1. Dr. Phillip Reller An experienced doctor and one of the first workers at Highdon Research Facility. His lab was the safe area for him, John, Leonard and Reginald for a little bit of time but the zombies started getting in. He is rather old and the more fragile of the the 4, but still knows how to shoot well. He is one of the protagonists of Chapter 1. Levels Highdon Research Facility This level is set in the Highdon Research Facility just after the outbreak. The map features regular Zombies, Crawler Zombies and the brand new K-200 Zombies. It's relatively small, like Kino Der Toten, and has a few rooms. Moor Street This level is set in Moor Street, which is the first main street after leaving the facility. Like the previous level it features Zombies and Crawler Zombies, but not K-200 Zombies. It is still quite small, but the mini easter egg Punchin' opens another room. Woodland (upcoming text) Puebla (upcoming text) Mariachi (upcoming text) Transmission (upcoming text) Space Centre This level is set in the Vancouver Space Centre. It features Zombies, Space Monkeys (in a different form) and the new boss The Brain. It is one of the larger maps in the chapter, featuring 2 new wall weapons and a new perk. Omega (upcoming text) Achievements Chapter 2: Europe Characters George Harrow (upcoming text) Cedric Harrow (upcoming text) Jane Farleigh (upcoming text) Sophie Fraline (upcoming text) Levels City Hall (upcoming text) Carlson House (upcoming text) Sewers (upcoming text) Dock (upcoming text) Wreckage (upcoming text) Village (upcoming text) Achievements Chapter 3: Asia Characters Shigeru Iwata (upcoming text) Samuel Jaden (upcoming text) Jun Inagaki (upcoming text) Kyuko Shoko (upcoming text) Levels Bunraku (upcoming text) Cabin Cabin is the smallest map in The World of the Undead and is just a bit smaller than Nacht der Untoten. Like Nacht der Untoten there are 3 rooms, one of which features the Mystery Box and one of which features the Electro-Perk Machine. Circuit (upcoming text) Cemetary (upcoming text) Mall (upcoming text) Devastation (upcoming text) Achievements Chapter 4: South America Characters José Valera (upcoming text) Gisele Oliveria (upcoming text) Izabel Chiminazzo (upcoming text) Alessandra Barros (upcoming text) Levels Derretido (upcoming text) Duorts (upcoming text) Logging Plant (upcoming text) Campsite (upcoming text) Inferno (upcoming text) Achievements Category:900bv's Storylines